What's Inside 1
by dudewheresmylatte12
Summary: Bree thinks Kaz and Skylar would be perfect for one another, but Kaz and Skylar don't think so. Not until they share a moment. Skaz related/read&review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N i do not own Lab Rats Elite Firce though I wish I did so it wouldnt have ended :(**

 **This story is also on Wattpad: bigtimerusher19 so read there too if you desire :P**

* * *

1

"Kaz, Skylar, what in the world are you doing?" Bree asked as she came downstairs. Having a cold meant she had to stay in bed most of the day but that got boring fast. So Bree wanted to see what her teammates were up to. Chase was doing some boring studying in his room and Oliver was editing his footage of Skylar, neither activities Bree wanted to be a part of. So she decided Skylar and Kaz were her last options.

Kaz looked up from his deck of cards to answer Bree's question. "Uno. Speaking of which," Kaz placed down a blue card and shouted, "Uno! Ha, in your face Storm." He actually threw the cards in Skylar's face.

Skylar sighed heavily. One card stuck to her cheek. "Yep, this is my night Bree," she said. She swatted Kaz's hand away as he tried to pull the card off of her.

Bree bit back a laugh. "Well its Saturday night you shouldn't be stuck in the house like me. Why don't you guys go out?" Bree sat down on the couch in front of them twisting her bottled water open. "Dinner and a movie maybe."

Kaz waved her off. "That's date stuff."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Seeing a movie and eating dinner with someone doesn't mean it's a date Kaz... though that would be cute."

Skylar was just about to shuffle her deck when Bree dropped those words. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

Bree realized her big mouth had done it again. She could have sworn she mumbled that statement. "Uh n-nothing I said nothing," she stammered. She put her bottle of water to her mouth and tried to leave the scene. Both Kaz and Skylar hopped up from the floor and cornered her though.

"You said something Bree Davenport now cough it up, but not literally because I cannot afford to be sick," Kaz said, shuddering at the thought.

Bree figured there was no way out of this. She smiled slightly. "Fine. All I said is that it would be cute." They stared at her like that reply wasn't good enough, so she continued. "You guys and a date would be... cute." Bree flinched, expecting either Skylar or Kaz to flip out. However neither of them said a thing. When Bree opened her eyes they both appeared to have calmed down. They were definitely going over her statement in their heads though.

Skylar pointed at herself and Kaz. "We'd be cute?"

Bree shrugged. "Yeah. There's something about you two that's so adorable. You're meant to be." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kaz?" Skylar asked again. "This Kaz?" Kaz was cute, super cute actually. He was also loyal, fun, and although not really smart somehow knew how to come through in any difficult situation. Skylar admired that about him a lot. Even so, she wasn't sure if they were adorable or whatever Bree was spewing.

"Me and Skylar?" Kaz had to make sure he heard right. Skylar was beautiful and she was also someone Kaz looked up to. He would never tell her that of course, but it was true. She's been through so much and faced death so many times, but still manages to keep her head up. She's a great friend and supportive of everyone on the team. Still wasn't meant to be a stretch when it came to them?

"You guys never felt a spark?" Bree asked. An idea came to her mind when they said no. She would probably be killed for this but it was worth a chance. "Sit down."

Skylar and Kaz followed Bree to the couch. She forced them to sit together. Both knew she was up to something but were too interested to put a stop to it.

"Okay, maybe you never noticed the spark because you never could see each other as potential boyfriend or girlfriend. But since the idea is in your mind, thanks to me, maybe you'll feel something now."

"Bree that's crazy," Kaz informed.

"Not too crazy to try," Bree shot back.

Skylar wanted to get the whole ordeal over with. She folded her arms and crossed her legs. "Let's do this," she said. "Wait what exactly are we doing?"

"Three small test. Kaz hold Skylar's hand for a whole minute and let me know if you feel anything," Bree instructed.

Kaz hesitated but grabbed hold of Skylar's hand. "This is weird," Kaz said. It wasn't like he hadn't held Skylar's hand before but Bree was making the simplest gestures feel just outright uncomfortable now.

Skylar's face scrunched up. "Your hand feels sticky."

"My bad for having a juicy drop during our game of Uno... which I won by the way." Kaz smiled proudly.

"Time," Bree suddenly said. "Feel anything?"

Skylar rubbed her hand down her jeans. "Besides sticky goop, not at all. What's the next test?"

"Hug."

It seemed easy enough so Kaz and Skylar embraced one another like they always used to do. Kaz surprisingly smelled good and Skylar gave the best hugs but there just wasn't anything they felt besides the warmth from the other person's body heat.

After a minute Skylar pulled away. "Nothing Bree. Anyway I think it takes more than holding hands and hugging to feel a spark," Skylar explained.

Kaz agreed. "Skylar's cool and all but she's not the girl for me."

"Neither is Kaz the guy for me."

Bree took in their words but didn't take them to heart. She just knows Kaz and Skylar are meant for one another.

Most people see couples based on outer appearance but to Bree it was more than that with Skylar and Kaz. They balanced each other out. Skylar kept Kaz together and Kaz showed Skylar how to let loose and just live. They had their fights but when they weren't going at it Bree noticed just how close they really were. It was scary sometimes but also perfect.

Now Bree wasn't stupid, she was certain boys and girls could definitely be friends without dating. Nevertheless Kaz and Skylar were the exception. They were an obvious couple who didn't even realize it. But she couldn't force them together.

"Welp this stinks," Bree said with a yawn. She pulled her robe closer to her because she began to feel chills. "Sorry I tortured you guys. I'm going to take some cough syrup and hit the bed."

"Wait," Kaz grabbed her arm.

Skylar followed quickly behind him. "What was the third thing?" Skylar asked for the both of them.

Bree panicked. They barely made it through the hug and hand holding. The last thing might just kill them. But Kaz still had a hold of her arm so Bree figured their deaths wouldn't be her fault.

"It was a kiss," she finally said.

A/N oooh a kiss XD I'm with Bree, Kaz and Skylar should be a thing. SHOULD'VE been a thing D': VOTE &/or REVIEW FOR MORE and follow my insta mybrarisheartachesforyou /3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 loves. Enjoy and REVIEW

* * *

2

Skylar's stomach began to tingle with nerves. She never kissed a boy before especially a friend. She had a bunch of close encounters with Oliver but other than that Skylar's lips were boy free. If she kissed Kaz their friendship could be ruined... or it could turn into something more. No way can that happen.

Kaz was freaking out just as much as Skylar. He hadn't felt _anything_ when holding her hand and hugging her, however, a kiss was deeper than that. Thanks to his sisters Kaz had seen his share of romantic movies. Every guy who had feelings for the girl in the movies pursued her until the two ended up together. If Kaz kissed Skylar and felt something, isn't he supposed to do the same? Just the thought of it caused him to panic.

"Bree, I don't think-"

"Let's do it," Skylar interrupted. "I-I mean just a little kiss."

Kaz's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Skylar to go along with it. "Yeah." Kaz didn't want to be a sissy so if Skylar was for it then he was going to be too. "Bree you might want to get a bucket 'cause I'll be puking after this." He laughed nervously.

Skylar took a deep breath and turned to face Kaz. He did the same. Bree stood by watching anxiously as they slowly leaned their upper bodies forward. She was tempted to just push them together and get it over with. But just as the two were about to lock lips a voice bellowed throughout the room.

"Who wants to watch Die Hard?" Oliver sang. He held the DVD in his hand and wore a huge grin.

Kaz and Skylar jumped apart in an instant. Kaz quickly ran towards the fridge, pretending to look for something while Skylar did a cartwheel towards the couch, jumping onto it and putting her feet up. Bree still stood frozen in her spot, half annoyed the kiss got interrupted but otherwise glad because Oliver seeing it could cause a lot of problems.

* * *

Die Hard was a good movie, at least that's what Skylar had told Oliver. Truth be told she hadn't paid attention to it the entire time, not like he and Kaz had. She couldn't focus; all she could think about was the kiss, well what was going to be a kiss. Oliver had interrupted it, but what if he hadn't. Skylar's first kiss would've been with Kaz. KAZ! It disgusted her and yet intrigued her at the same time.

Was Kaz going to be a good kisser? Were his lips dry and chapped? What about his breath? He _did_ have those juicy drops so his lips could've been sticky. Skylar shuddered, turning on her side and staring at Bree who was sound asleep in her capsule. Skylar could be sound asleep as well but nope, she's up thinking on her friend who was down the hall and the kiss they were supposed to have.

Skylar couldn't help but wonder if Kaz was thinking about it too. She couldn't help but wonder if he _wanted_ to kiss her. Then again she was the one who decided on doing it. Kaz just stood there like a deer in the headlights. He even said he would puke which made Skylar feel self-conscious, though she wouldn't tell him that.

A yawn escaped Skylar's mouth, prompting her to check the time on her phone. "3:18 in the morning," she whined. The team hadn't been having a lot of missions lately, but tomorrow could be the game changer. Skylar needed to be well rested, but she knew she wasn't going to be with her mind racing like it was. "Maybe a glass of milk will do the trick."

Once downstairs Skylar flicked on the lights. She expected to be the only one down there but she was taken aback to see Kaz on a stool by the island. "Kaz?"

He had been using his cell phone flashlight in order to read one of his comic books. "Oh, hey Skylar." He even sounded wide awake.

She approached him. She noticed the half eaten buttered toast and glass of juice. Kaz must have been down here a while. "You're up too huh?" What she really wanted to ask was if he was up for the same reason she was.

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"Oh." Skylar poured herself a glass of milk and joined him. "So uh, today was a pretty good day."

Kaz looked up from his comic, smiling slightly. "Yeah, especially when I beat you in Uno."

Skylar giggled. "Okay, okay but I'm going to learn that game and destroy you Kazimerius."

Soon it got quiet again and Skylar was left watching Kaz. She watched as he flipped the pages of his book. She could tell he wasn't really reading it, more so scanning and flipping aimlessly. Considering how much he and Oliver were into comic books, it was completely unlike Kaz to just scan. Something was definitely on his mind.

Kaz finally closed the comic for good. "So why are you up?"

Skylar thought about lying but figured honesty was better. "I was thinking about what Bree had us doing earlier."

Kaz was relieved that he wasn't the only one. "God Skylar I couldn't even focus on the movie." He fiddled with the drawstring on his hoodie. "Skylar, be honest, have you ever thought of us as a couple? Like, do you think we're meant to be or whatever?"

"No." Skylar had never thought of Kaz as a boyfriend, but if they were meant to be? She had no idea. She was so certain of _all_ of her feelings until Bree came along and jumbled them up.

Kaz was a little hurt that she said no so quickly, but he put it aside. "It's pretty silly. I mean a hug and hand holding can't magically cause us to like each other... hug me." He and Skylar hugged and then Skylar held his hand.

"See you feel nothing right?" Skylar asked.

Kaz smiled confidently. "Nope and not even a kiss could make me."

Skylar pursed her lips. "Right...the kiss... that thing that almost happened."

"I was gonna back out until you spoke up...why did you speak up anyhow?"

"I just wanted to get it over with, but thanks to Oliver that didn't happen." Skylar looked away, mumbling, "Though we can finish what was started now."

Kaz rubbed the back of his neck. It was super quiet downstairs so he heard what she said. Just like earlier he wanted to back out but he also didn't want to be a chicken. And he needed sleep which this whole kiss thing had been disturbing. "A quick one?"

"Really quick."

Kaz and Skylar stood in front of each other just like they had done earlier. Everyone was asleep so there would be no interruptions. This was going to happen.

Skylar figured since she was the one who suggested the kiss again that she would lean in first. They nearly bumped heads but soon enough Skylar's quivering lips met Kaz's surprisingly soft ones. Then again there were a lot of things surprising Skylar about this kiss. Like the fact that it wasn't sticky and there was no stinky breath. It was actually good.

One thing that stood out to Kaz was that unlike they had planned, the kiss was anything but quick. Kaz started to break away as soon as their lips touched but before he could comprehend what he was doing, his arm slipped around Skylar's waist and he relaxed? He thought for sure she would pull away after that, but she placed her own hand on his cheek. The sudden cold from her fingertips caused Kaz to jump back and let her go.

"Feel anything?" Skylar asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Kaz shrugged, kicking his foot against the floor. "Nah. You?"

Skylar shook her head. "Not a thing. Guess Bree was wrong. At least you didn't puke," she chirped.

Kaz was confused at first until his mind went back to his earlier comment. "About that, Sky-"

Skylar held her hand up. "It's fine. Hey, we can get some sleep now. See you in the morning," Skylar replied with a smile. She pushed back Kaz's forehead before going back to her room. Once there Skylar dropped the nonchalant attitude and sunk to the floor. She hadn't felt sparks when she kissed Kaz, on the contrary she felt a full on explosion.

Crawling into her bed, Skylar could easily blame these feelings on the fact that it was her first kiss but she would be lying to herself. Kissing Kaz felt _right_ , like she was _supposed_ to be doing that, and it scared her to death. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could happen between her and that dummy downstairs. And besides he said he felt nothing at all so if he could blow it over then so could she.

A/N writing that kiss was hard lol romance is just not my thing but i love skaz so what the heck \\(^o^)/ REVIEW FOR MORE


End file.
